Is It My Imagination
by Ginevra Dean
Summary: [COMPLETE] Kisa and Soph have been crushed on Kyo for ages. Suddenly the Sohma's appear in their school, and Kisa falls for the real Kyo. Hiding her feelings, she goes through her day, but more than one surprise will befall her. [Epilogue included]
1. The Initial Shock of Orange

**I DO NOT OWN THE LEGAL RIGHTS TO FRUITS BASKET**

* * *

**For Future Reference: _Anything chapter written with something like Kagura's POV will be that point of view. If it just says chapter, it is not a continuation of the last persons point of view, it's in third person._**

* * *

**Is It My Imagination?  
Chapter One  
**  
Kisa Vondolin, a sophomore in high school, was Fruits Basket obsessed. Not to mention her over obsession with Kyo, who seemed like the hottest, sweetest, coolest guy, even if he was just an animated character. And as far as she knew, he didn't exist.  
  
**_(A/N: Kisa Vandolin is not based on Kisa Sohma at all. And as of yet, will not appear in this story, although she is mentioned a couple of times.)  
  
_**Kisa's locker was covered in Kyo pictures and there was even a Kyo plushie stuffed on the shelf in her locker. One day in the second month of school, she was getting her science textbook and English notebook out of her locker (both of which were covered in Kyo pictures) while chatting with her friend Soph, who was also Kyo obsessed, when she started to look around the hall.  
  
"Soph, am I seeing things?" she asked her friend. Soph turned her head to see where Kisa was looking.  
  
"Oh my God!" Soph responded, "I hope we are. This is too weird."  
  
Coming down the hall at the two girls was an exact human replica of Kyo Sohma. Kisa's head was flipping back and forth between the notebook she hadn't put in her bag yet and the guys face. Mean while, Soph had completely frozen.  
  
"Excuse me?" both girls heard, "I'm new here and I'm not sure where my science class is."  
  
Kisa quickly snapped from her surprise when she realized that he was talking to her. Soph was still in a daze. Kisa finally asked him if she could look at his schedual. 'Damn!' she thought to herself, after he handed her schedual to her, 'He cut off the part where they printo your name!'   
  
"Thanks for helping me, by the way," he said. Then he looked at Soph, who still was in a daze, but because he had caused the daze, she was looking straight at him. "What's up with her?" he asked.  
  
"Oh, she's just surprised is all, she thinks you look like someone she's seen before. Don't worry about it," Kisa responded, still eyeing his schedual, "Hey it looks like we're in the same classes, except I have band where you have woodshop. You're science class is right this way." Kisa stopped by Soph and whispered, "Soph, if you don't snap out of it now, I'm taking away your Kyo plushie!" That got Soph's attention.   
  
"Oh, yeah! By the way, we're getting a new science teacher today because our old one retired on Friday," Kisa said, because if you're the only new one, they shouldn't be playing the name game. "Um, what's your name by the way? Mine's Kisa and she's Soph."  
  
"My name's Kyou," he said bluntly. Soph and I stopped dead in our tracks. Soph slowly slipping back into her daze.  
  
"Did you say, Kyou?" I asked.  
  
"Yeah. What's the big deal?" he asked.  
  
"Well, oh my God, how do I put this? Um…well, there's an anime called Fruits Basket and well, there's a character who looks just like you with the same first name." Kisa nervously pulled out her English notebook again.  
  
One of the things you have to learn about Washburn High is that it is an incredibly messy school, which on a regular basis, Kisa and Soph would have remembered, but Soph was still in a daze. Kisa reached over and pinched her to get her to snap out of her daze. But Soph's reaction to the pinch was a bad on because she jumped and landed on a M&M wrapper, immediately falling down, and Kyou tried to catch her.  
  
There was only one thing that their daze had brought them, and that was the fact that they were late for class. There was no one else in the entire hallway. This was good because there was a little poof and suddenly Kyou was replaced by an orange cat.  
  
"Okay, this is too creepy now," said Kisa.  
  
The orange cat looked up at her. There was only slight surprise in her eyes, but shock was quickly fading. The other girl, Soph, was stunned, and apparently in a daze again. Kisa suddenly burst out laughing. She gently picked up the orange cat and the clothes that he had been wearing before he changed.  
  
"After you looked the same, acted the same, and had the same name, I guess we should have guessed that you'd be cursed the same, too," she said with a smile. Kyou didn't really understand.  
  
Soph finally snapped out of her daze and walked over to her locker, which was near the science wing. She opened it and pulled out a lanyard with a card on it. The card said "Year of the Cat Fanclub Member" on it. "You have just met the Year of the Cat Fanclub, Kyou," she said, as if seeing boys turn into cats was normal." Kyou was a little shocked at that because this was the same girl who had seemed to be in shock a couple seconds ago.  
  
"Sorry if I'm squeezing you too hard, but I don't want you to change back before we reach the bathroom," Kisa said. What she was really thinking was, 'Next time, I need a camera.'  
  
**_(A/N: Thanx to KDA for the idea!)  
_**  
When they finally reached the bathroom, the let Kyou take his clothes and let him go into the bathroom.  
  
A couple minutes later they heard a poof and a minute later Kyou came out of the bathroom, human and wearing clothes.  
  
"Now that you're back to normal, we should probably get passes from the office. We don't want you to get in trouble on your first day of class, although, you may have done it before." Kisa was very much in charge here, and Kyou could tell that she wouldn't let him or Soph say no, although the air of authority almost made him want to yell at her. But he kept his cool. Yelling at her about authority was not going to do him much good. He could tell she was a bit of a fighter. Soph on the other hand looked like she was easy to boss around. You could probably tell her to do whatever you wanted her to do.  
  
After getting passes, they hurried back up to the third floor, only to find that their science class was being let out. And not only that, but it looked like their C1 Biology class had another Sohma in it.  
  
"Dammit!" whispered Kisa, pulling Kyou and Soph into a good size niche in the wall.  
  
"Um, Kyou? Is that Yuki?" whispered Soph.  
  
"No, that's Yukino, Yuki's twin sister. But she's just as bad as him."  
  
"Kyou, how many members of your family are coming to school here?" asked Kisa.  
  
"Seven that I can think of. Let's see. Harino, Hatsuharu, and Momiji are in ninth grade. Tohru, Yuki, Yukino, and I are in tenth grade."  
  
"Well, I can already see that high school life is going to get interesting," Kisa muttered.  
  
Then an idea hit Soph. "Kyou, did Yuki have a fanclub in your old school?"  
  
"Yeah. Yukino started it to make fun of Yuki. But it got out of hand."  
  
"Oh. I was worried you might not want a fanclub because of what Yuki's fanclub was like. But we arn't going to go crazy and make you lose your friends. We could be your friends and show you around and stuff. And you could meet our friends." Soph was acting shy. Kisa was staring at her. Why was her friend acting shy? Soon, Soph's nerves just took over. "I have to go to class," she mumbled and ran off.  
  
Kyou and Kisa were still standing in the niche in the wall when something hit their ears.  
  
"Kitty, kitty, kitty! Where are you? I know you have english next and I wanted to walk you to class." Both almost wished they hadn't heard it. 


	2. One Sohma After Another

**_WOW! I only wrote one chapter and I've gotten so many responses. I put the responses to this story on my page, so just click on my Pen name at the top to see your responses.  
DON"T FORGET TO GO BACK TO CHAPTER ONE!!!_**

* * *

Is It My Imagination  
Chapter Two- Kisa's POV  
  
When I heard that voice, I felt Kyou tense up beside me.  
  
"Dammit!" I heard him whisper beside me. "I forgot she was coming here, too!"  
  
"Let me guess. Kagura?" I asked.  
  
"Yeah, how'd you..."  
  
"She's a senior, and she's gonna beat you up if you don't run."  
  
"How'd you..."  
  
"Think about the past 45 minutes, Kyou! How do you think I know?"  
  
"Oh, yeah."  
  
"We have to make a mad dash for the english wing now!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"NOW KYOU!"  
  
We ran like crazy to get to our next class before the bell rang and before Kagura could catch us. We made it to the class only a second before the bell. We could still hear Kagura coming after us.  
  
"Kitty! Where are you?"  
  
"Hey Kisa! Whose your new friend?" asked Toshi, a friend of mine.  
  
"Oh, hi Toshi!" I responded. "This is Kyou, Kyou this is Toshi." Kyou just nodded at Toshi, but Toshi is actually very friendly. I'm not totally sure Kyou was prepared for the hug Toshi gave him. You see, Toshi hugs everyone. He hugs me and my friends all the time, although I'm not sure how Taki feels about this. Taki is Toshi's girlfriend.  
  
I sat down next to Toshi, and Kyou, who at this point was a little scared of Toshi, sat down on the other side of me, using me as a human shield. That's just what I got out of the action, although what Kyou was thinking, I have no idea.  
  
Once I was seated I pulled out my english note book, which like everything else I owned, was covered in Kyo pictures.  
  
"You're obsessive, arn't you?" he asked, leaning over to stare at the pictures which were a direct reflection of him.  
  
"Sorry! It's not like we knew you really ex..."  
  
"Shh!"  
  
"Oh, sorry." Kyou glared at me a moment, then I remembered. "I forgot you hate it when people apologise too much."  
  
"Kitty!" Toshi, Kyou, and I heard.  
  
"Dammit!" Kyou muttered.  
  
I tried to push Kyou under his desk as quickly as possible, but it was too late. Kagura had spotted him.  
  
"Kyou! I knew I'd find you at some point."  
  
"Ahhh!"  
  
"Demon child? What's up with those two?" Toshi asked me. He has been calling me Demon Child since last year, and I still don't understand why.  
  
"Kagura loves Kyou so much, she beats him half to death everytime she sees him. Kyou hates it," I said, since after talking to someone for 45 minutes, you should know something about them. I kind of felt bad for Kyou because of this treatment, and kind of wished I could have stopped Kagura, but from my position behind my desk, it would have been impossible.  
  
"Why does this scene look familiar?" Toshi asked. I was about to answer when I realized he was talking to himself. "Oh yeah! It's like what the boar person does to that cat guy." I practically sighed in relief when I realized that he couldn't remember their names. I had, of course, only lent him the first DVD and none of the others.  
  
"Ms. Sohma, you should be in your own class at this point. Just because you're a senior does not give you the right to wander the school." Our new english teacher had arrived. At least I hoped it was the new teacher, because I was sick of subs. I had two classes in a row for the past month where we had subs. My science and english teachers had retired at the end of last year. I looked up to see who the teacher was, and a small gasp escaped my lips. Hatori Sohma? But he was a doctor?  
  
"Kyou Sohma, if you would kindly get back in your seat. Normally, I teach biology, but your new english teacher is suffering from jet lag and won't be in to teach your class until tomorrow."  
  
"You're a science teacher?" asked Kyou as he scrambled back to his seat. The teacher stared at Kyou and ignored his question. I pulled out my scedual, which I hadn't looked at in a couple of days. My C1 Biology teacher was Hatori Sohma. Ack! Was this guy gonna get on Soph, Kyou, and my backs because we accidentally cut his class? If he was a Sohma, maybe he'd understand. But I wasn't truely shocked until I saw who out Writing Lab teacher was. When Kyou got back to his seat I pointed out who was supposed to be teaching this class. He began to fume silently.  
  
"This isn't good at all. Isn't he a bit, well..."  
  
"Perverted is the word you're looking for," Kyou responded.

"Don't they normally catch stuff like that with teacher profiling?" asked Toshi. Apparently, he had been listening.

* * *

**A/N: I think this chapter was a little on the short side, but I like a little bit of a cliff hanger. I think it's pretty obvious who the english teacher is. Also what do you think about the family being slightly different from the anime. Cause, there's a part coming up where I'm really gonna mess with it, but I want to know how you feel about that. If you think it would be too weird, just tell me. Personally, I think that having them show up in my school would be weird enough for me.**


	3. More Than I Can Handle

**DISCLAIMER:   
  
Kyo:** Sensei does not own Fruits Basket  
  
**Tora-san: ****_Very good Kyo.  
_  
Kyo:** Do I have to do this anymore?  
  
**Tora-san: ****_Yes. Didn't we agree that for everyone you messed up, you would have to do two more?  
  
_Kyo:** Dammit, Sensei!  
  
**Tora-san: ****_AWWW! You're so cute, Kyo-kun!  
_  
Kyo:** Shut up!

* * *

**Responses to Reviews!  
  
KDA: ****_Don't worry! You're coming in soon!  
_  
foxgrl991: _I try to update as much as possible. Heck, I have a mostly free summer anyway!

* * *

_Is It My Imagination?  
Chapter Three- Soph's POV**  
  
I guess when you've spent two years wishing something were real, it shouldn't come as too much of a shock. But the scary thing was that it wasn't just Kyo appearing as Kyou. I had seen Yuki's twin sister, Yukino, coming out of my science class, and Yuki himself in my english class. What did I do wrong? When english class ended I went to find Kisa because we promised each other that we would wait for the other. But I was also afraid of seeing Kyou again. When I walked up to the door of Kisa's classroom, I ran into someone. Quickly, in case anyone saw, I shoved the orange cat that had appeared after I apparently crashed into Kyou, under the teacher's desk. Then I looked around the room. There were only four people and a teacher. Or there would have been four, except the fact that Kyou was now in cat form. A girl who looked like Kagura was trying to run for the door where Kyou had just crashed into me, but Kisa was hold her by the waist to get her to not beat Kyou up. Toshi was standing on the other side of the room laughing his head off. The teacher looked like Hatori Sohma. When I looked at him he raised his eye brows at me. Apparently he had seen me thrust Kyou behind the teacher's desk.  
  
"Hatori!" I heard I rather annoying woman's voice yell.  
  
"Kana, go home! You shouldn't be here at all!"  
  
"But Hatori!"  
  
I turned to see a girl behind me. But she looked like Ayame, not Kana. I was extremely confused. What was going on?  
  
"Hey! Soph! A little...help...here!" I heard Kisa yelling at me. I said the first thing that popped into my head, which was probably not the smartest thing to say.  
  
"Kagura, if you beat up Kyou at school, you'll get in trouble, and everyone will know that your a PIG!" I emphasized the word pig. Kisa gave me a look that said that Toshi hadn't figured it out yet, and she wanted to keep it that way. Kagura and Hatori were staring at me. Kisa let go of Kagura and walked Toshi out of the room, leaving me to deal with the Sohma's.  
  
Unfortunatly, once I get going, I can't stop. "And Hatori, you shouldn't let people tell you that seahorses are weird and that they have nothing to do with dragons. Seahorses are cute. And Kagura I was serious." Then Yuki and Yukino walked in the door behind me.  
  
"And you!" I shouted, pointing at Yuki, "I don't care how stupid you think Kyou is, give him a damn chance! Why did you all show up here anyway? You belong in the stupid TV! And how the hell did SHIGURE get a teaching license here anyway?" Just as I got to that point in my speil, I heard a poof behind Hatori's desk. "Kyou, your clothes should be right there." Then I marched straight out of the room. Soon I found Kisa and Toshi.  
  
"What happened in there, Soph?" Kisa asked me. I stared at her. I wanted to run. I always want to run away after an outburst like that. But I couldn't get out of the school, especially not during classes. I had already skipped science, which I had soon discovered was taught be Hatori Sohma. I suppose on top of it all, was the fact that not only had I skipped a class, but the same teacher I skipped out on was just given a lecture by me. And the Sohma's weren't supposed to know that I knew. Besides, if it hadn't been for the teacher's aid that normally helped out Shigure Sohma, I probably wouldn't have realized that Shigure was teaching here, which really pissed me off. Kisa was used to these breakouts since she's been there quite a few times when of gotten overly angry. Why did they happen to me?  
  
"Soph, are you even in there?" Kisa asked again.  
  
"Sorry, Kisa. Can I have some time to myself?" Toshi looked at me, and then, in an effort to cheer me up gave me a hug. Then Kisa and Toshi walked away.  
  
I walked over to a table in the english open area. I sat down and stared at the table. Suddenly a felt a hand on my shoulder. I tensed up thinking it was a Sohma, and I really couldn't stand to talk to any of the Sohma's right now.  
  
"Are you alright?" I heard the person who put their hand on their shoulder say. I recognised the voice as Kaydah's. She was Shigure's teacher aide.  
  
"I'm fine. I just had a bit of a temper tantrum is all." I was really hoping she would go away. I didn't feel like getting any sympathy.  
  
"Well, if you want any one to talk to, I'm always here."

* * *

**A/N: _Yeah, I know that this is short, or sort of short, but it was actually very hard to get as far as I did with Soph. I guess, even I don't really know who Soph is yet. So, R&R and I'll try and respond!_**


	4. NOT THE REAL CHAPTER 4

**WARNING!: THIS IS NOT THE REAL CHAPTER FOUR, ONLY AN IDEA I HAD FOR CHAPTER FOUR! DO NOT READ IF YOU DON'T WANT TO BE DISTRACTED!**

**

* * *

**

**A/N: _This is what I considered to have happen in chapter four, and I think it's funny so I'm posting it anyway. Then you can read the real chapter four in the next chapter!_**

* * *

**Is It My Imagination?  
_Chapter 4- Kyou's POV_**  
  
To tell the truth, I've been to alot of different schools. When we all moved to Washburn, I thought the expirience would be no different. Avoid running into girls, pretend to route for the sports teams, try to fit in, and just try to be someone your not. Yuki could be himself, and generally Yukino could to. Those rats were always hard to handle. Harino and Haru were just mean tempered and managed to get their way. But I suppose if you have a twin that will never be separated from you, life is great. Momiji, well that annoying brat can make friends anywhere. And Kagura is hip and popular, no matter where she goes. She's also nice to most people. Tohru, well, Tohru is something else. She's more like clueless. She never notices if she has friends or not. I think that's because she hangs out with the family more than anything else. Then there's Hiro and Kisa. They mostly hang off each other. Oh and there's Rin. She'll be a high schooler next year. Frosh! They're so annoying! But, whoa! Look who once again is an outcast from the family and the whole school district, Kyou Sohma. But welcome to Washburn High, my name is overly obsessed, year of the cat fanclub member, Kisa and my frozen side-kick Soph who will randomly explode when under too much stress! I mean, where did these guys come from, planet clueless? They're almost worse than Tohru! After I hade changed back to a human, I tried to find Kisa again, cause she obviously knew where she was going.  
  
"Oh my god! Emi! How's your new school? That's good! I got Fruits Basket, Book 6 yesterday! I know! We should go on a mall trip! Hey, I have a new friend I want you to meet. Yeah, I'll see if I can bring him on our trip to the mall. No, Emi. You're parent's drive us to the mall too much. We could have Hatori drive, then we wouldn't have to worry."  
  
"Drive you where?" I asked.  
  
"Kyou, I'll talk to you in a second," Kisa whispered back.  
  
"DID YOU SAY KYOU?" I heard a shout come over the silver tigger cover on the cell phone.  
  
"Emi! Not so loud! I'm still in school! But yes, I did say Kyou. Yes, I know you wish you were still here and wearing that ugly marching uniform. I can't believe I still have to do marching band. This is one reason I hate my parents." I cracked up laughing. I know that that's rude but I have to hand it to her. I don't think I have ever met anyone who hated marching band so much and was forced to play in the marching band by her parents.  
  
I saw Toshi walk over to us from the corner of my eye. "What's so funny?" he asked. I wasn't quite sure how to explain, so I just shut up.  
  
He gave me a look then said, "Demon Child, we're having lunch in the English Open Area cause Taki is taking a test."  
  
"Okay!" said Kisa. I was astounded. Toshi could call her Demon Child, and she didn't even get mad at him for it? I could tell that Kisa saw the surprised look on my face. "Okay, spill it, cat-boy! What's up?"  
  
"You let him call you Demon Child?"  
  
"Yeah. So what?"  
  
"And you don't feel like killing him or anything?"  
  
"Look Kyou. Not everyone in this world is as tempermental as you. We don't all get offended by being called pet names."  
  
"No, not everyone in this world is as tempermental as you Kyou." Kisa and I whipped around at the sound of that voice.  
  
"Oh, look! The infamous Akito! And what would his royal temperment like today?" Kisa said, purposely striking him harshly with every word.  
  
"Kisa, I wouldn't do that!" I whispered in her ear. That was before I noticed the two people trailing after him. One held a camera, a plushie, and a bottle of Mountain Dew, the other was carrying a notepad and pen.  
  
"That's not fair!" The notepad carrying one cried, "Next time you come straight to me when you see Akito, you got that?"  
  
"Aki, that's not fair," Kisa exclaimed as Aki hit her over the head with the notebook.  
  
"You are not supposed to disobey me, Kisa!"  
  
I was especially surprised when in response to the last comment, Kisa began to growl. Loudly.  
  
"Good tora-san (tiger)," said Aki, petting Kisa on the head. Then she walked up to Akito and asked for his autograph.


	5. Toshi Discovers The Truth

DISCLAIMER (KYO COUNT: MAKE-UP #2):  
  
**Kyo:** Sensei does not own Fruits Basket. Am I off the hook now?  
  
**Tora-san: _Kyo-kun! You're so CUTE!_  
**  
**Kyo:** muttering one more time and I'll...  
  
**Tora-san: _Kyo, that's three more disclaimers_**  
  
**Kyo:** Damn!

* * *

**Is It My Imagination **

**_Chapter 4- Toshi's POV_**

* * *

Okay, I understand that the Sohma family is weird. Okay, matter of fact, beyond weird is more like it. The one thing that I can't get over though is that alot of them ring bells in my memory. Kyo, Kagura, Yuki, Yukino, all of them ring a bell. Kagura's reaction to Kyo ring's a bell. But I can't quite lay my finger on it. After D block, I rushed down to the art room and out the back door. This was where me and my friends eat lunch everyday unless there's poor weather. If the weather's bad we eat in the art room. I have a really strong love of pudding. Sometimes I sneak to Stop and Shop during lunch to buy some, but today, Kisa decided staying in school to see what was happening with the Sohma's was a better idea. She grabbed me a pudding while she was buying her lunch. With her came Kyo, Soph (who looked like she was going to have a nervous break down), and Aki (another friend who adores Akito). We were all outside and practically invisible to anyone in the art room when we all heard, "KITTY!!!!"  
  
"Why does she call you kitty?" I asked. Soph looked at Kisa, Kisa looked back at Soph. Kisa started to crack up. Sometimes that girl scares me. She really is a demon child. But anyways, while she was cracking up she threw all of our backbacks and stuff at Kyo, and pointed to a niche in the wall. Washburn High is famous for the hundreds of niche's it has within it's walls.  
  
I guess Kyo didn't want to get beat up again and he fled to the niche with the backpacks.  
  
But it wasn't the crazy senior who was looking for him. Apparently Yukino had caught on to Kagura's nickname for Kyo.  
  
"Have you guys seen Kyo? Mr. Sohma wants to talk to him. Oh yeah, he wants to talk to Soph and Kisa as well," Yukino informed us.  
  
"Which Mr. Sohma?" asked Kisa.  
  
"Hatori Sohma. If I had ment Shigure, I would have said Sensei." Yukino gave Kisa a glare, but knowing Kisa, she gave Yukino one strait back.  
  
Finally Yukino stepped back and said, "You had better watch your step, Kisa. You have a fools mind."  
  
"What was that all about?" I asked after everyone was silent for a minute. Finally, Kisa got up, went over to the pile of backpacks that was Kyo, grabbed her backpack, Kyo's hand, Kyo's backpack, and Soph's backpack.  
  
"We'll talk to Hatori. If that...that...if she ever comes back, you will tell me right away, won't you?" Noting the anger in Kisa's voice, I nodded along with the others.  
  
"Kisa, I'm coming with you," Aki said firmly. Kisa took one look at Aki and nodded her head. Even Kisa wasn't immune to Aki. Aki had control over both Soph and Kisa. The story behind that is too long, and too unnessicary to the story that it really doesn't need to be told.  
  
"Then I'm coming with you, too," I said. Everyone looked at me. It seemed clear to me that there was something going on, and I was the only one who hadn't figured out the "riddle". "Well, I'm not gonna sit here by myself." Then I glared at Kisa.  
  
"Fine! Fine! Everyone can come! It's a field trip! Yippee!" Sarcasm was slowly leaking into her speech, which generally means that if we continue to bug her she'll go off like a rocket. Aki took the lead of the group because it was her "family members" that were being called in. Between the three of them Soph's nickname was Kyo, Kisa's was Kisa, and Aki's was Akito. I think you'll understand now. Anyway, Akito was in the lead. Kyo, Kisa (still holding Kyo's hand), and Soph were next. I followed them. I had no idea what was going on. Taki, who wanted to eat lunch with me, started to follow us too. I know she's my girlfriend, but that shouldn't mean she ignors her other friends when I'm around. That's why I hang out with Kisa, Soph and Aki so much. Not to mention Una. She is really cool, but she's out sick today. Anyway, when we finally reached the science wing, Aki marched right in to Dr. Sohma's room and demanded to know why her little "pets" were in trouble. Little did she know that there was someone else just outside that room.  
  
"Pets, huh? Well, you're not the only one with pets around here, are you?" a really creepy voice hissed.  
  
Aki swung around to face the door to the main science lab to see Akito Sohma standing there. "Akito Sohma. It's nice to finally meet you. I'm guessing you're here for the meeting, too. And I'm going to give you some information before you decide anything about what to do with those two girls." Aki stood there glaring at Akito.  
  
Kisa covered my ears. She obviously didn't want me to here something. Taki took in the scene, and Soph was trying to cover her ears, but it was too late. She figured it out, and she gasped. Everyone looked at her. Kisa began to drag me off somewhere where I couldn't hear what was going on, her hands no longer on my ears. But Akito stopped her. "Trying to keep secrets from friends, are we? You want to suffer like us? Go ahead. I have a surprise waiting for you anyway."  
  
Kisa started growling. She rarely growls anymore. In fact, at the beginning of the school year she said she wanted to be Kagura from now on. But everyone just stared at her and let it be. So she's still Kisa. But here she was, growling at Akito. She never growls at Aki. But you can understand why. Kisa pushed me in back of her, almost protectively. Then she leaned over to me and whispered, "Run!"  
  
The last thing I saw was Kyo running in front of Kisa as Akito tried to break through her barrier. Why he was after me, I don't know. But I could hear Kisa screaming something about Kyo's true form. That's when it clicked. I whipped around. I studied each Sohma in that room. Kyo, kitty, cat from the zodiac legend, the freak cat's true form, Kagura, pig, boar, Yuki and Yukino, honors students, rats, Akito, creepy guy, head of the family. There were others, but I had only seen the first DVD. So in the middle of the fray, I ran back, and asked Kisa for the rest of the DVD's. She stared at me from her position beneith Kyo, and nodded.  
  
(A/N: She is lying on her stomache. Kyo fell backwards on to her. Therefore he did not transform. She didn't accidentally hug him, nor him her.)  
  
Then Kisa's head hit the cold floor with a thud, and she passed out. Akito never noticed I had come back. I just grabbed Taki, and we ran to the office.  
  
Once there we explained that there were quite a few people who one of the teachers needed to call to room B304. The secretary nodded and had Taki write down the names. She wrote down the name of every Sohma in the school and handed it back. "Dr. Sohma needs them all as soon as possible."  
  
We then rushed back upstairs listening to the secretary's voice calling the Sohmas to the classroom. But me and Taki stood at the end of the hallway, stopping the Sohma's at the end of the hall before they could proceed furthur. We quickly told them what was going on, about how Akito was trying to attack Kisa, about how Kyo was trying to keep Kisa from the wrath of Akito, about how Soph and Aki were standing there helpless. We didn't actually know what was happening now, just that Kisa had passed out underneth Kyo.  
  
It was Kagura who reacted first.  
  
"Not Kyo!" she yelled, running between Kyo and Akito. Akito struck her hard on the face and Kagura fell on top of Kyo. Kagura accidentally knocked Kyo out in her fall. Now two students were unconcious. I didn't know that Taki had become friends with Kagura in one day. So when she ran in front of Kagura. "Don't you dare!" she screamed at him, before she too was knocked onto the pile with Kagura. They hit their heads together and both were knocked out. That was not cool. The bastard just knocked out my girlfriend. So I ran up to Akito, sending a flying kick toward his guts. The bastard fell backwards into Hatori. Then I sent a punch at the bastards head. Hatori reached out a hand to me. I heard Soph gasp. It was something bad. I could tell. So I grabbed Akito and right before he reached my head, his hand came in contact with Akito's head. A sigh of relief crept through Soph's body. Then she ran up, grabbed my arm and yanked me back from the angry science teacher. Kisa was slowly waking up from her unconcious state to realize that there were three bodies on top of her, the closest one being Kyo's. Her faced turned a brilliant red when she realized how close Kyo's face was to hers. I just laughed. She turned to face me.  
  
"Toshi, you may as well help me out you know."  
  
"Sure," I replied. But as far as I got was to get Taki off of the pile of bodies because Akito was wandering around the room asking where he was. Suddenly Aki was at his side whispering that she would show him around the school and get him to try to remember who he was. He then said really loudly, "I'm a boy?" That really cracked me up. He stared at me a moment and asked, "Are you my master?" I laughed even harder, which woke Kagura up. She looked down to see Kyo lying underneth her. She gasped.  
  
"I didn't, did I?" I thought she was talking about beating him up until Kisa, who was still at the bottom of the pile, glared at her and said, "No you didn't take advantage of him. Otherwise I wouldn't be right here." Then Kagura stared at Kisa a second. She realized that Kisa and Kyo were front to front. She completely forgot Kyo was unconcious and started to beat him up, ocasionally calling out stuff like, "KYO YOU TWO TIMER!" My stomach hurt from all of the laughing. That woke Taki up because she was still in my arms. "Where...Toshi, why are you holding me?" I nearly dropped her. She glared at me. Then she looked down at Kisa and Kyo. Kisa was wincing from all the pain shooting through her body as Kagura beat up Kyo, which was constantly slamming her up against the floor. Then Kyo finally woke up to the last, "KYO YOU TWO TIMER!"  
  
"WHAT THE HELL DID I DO?" he yelled at the top of his lungs, then saw Kisa lying under him, wincing at the pain of being ground into the floor and the loudness of the mouth that was now next to her ear.  
  
"NOT SO LOUD!" she yelled, making Kyo wince. "Revenge is so sweet," she muttered. Then said, "Kyo, could you get off of me?" He quickly obliged, blushing when he relized the position they were in.  
  
This was in no way a normal day. I wasn't surprised either when, a month later, Kyo asked Kisa on a date. She couldn't refuse. It was really funny to watch the whole sinario. Of course Kagura, Taki, Haru, Harino, Aki, Soph, Momiji, Yuki, and I were all spying on the two. I don't quite remember why Yuki was with us. He doesn't seem to mind us at all, although Yukino won't talk to us at all. I think it has to do with her first meeting with Kisa. Kisa avoids Yukino at all costs, too. I don't think she appreciated being told she had a fool's mind.


	6. A Party Crashed by WHO?

**A/N: _I would like to say that I do not own the fan fiction "Underpants Quotes" by Lika Amanaka. I also do not own Fruits Basket or Gundam Wing._**  
  
**Epilogue  
**  
Kisa was dressed in a floor length royal blue strapless dress. Her arm rested on her husbands arm as they descended the grand staircase. Trailing behind them were two little girls and a young boy. All three were dressed in their best. Kisa's husband was wearing a black tuxedo. Soph was talking to Aki and her husband who was at least four years older than Aki. Soph looked up at her friend and smiled. 'So the curse has been broken after all,' she thought. Suddenly the young orange haired boy behind Kisa spotted a silver haired kid across the hall. Yukino saw the orange haired boy and blocked his way, gently scolding the boy about being in a high class place and running. Yumi, a girl standing behind Yukino, stuck her head out from behind her aunt and stuck her toungue out at the boy. The boy stuck his toungue out right back but his mother was soon racing after the eight year old. Then in the process of bring the boy out of the room to scold him she ran into Toshi and Taki. The couple had gotten married when Kisa wasn't looking. Taki was holding an eighteen month old child. Kisa got distracted from the disobedient boy and started cooing over the child. Kyo glared at his wife for a minute then went after his young replica. He was followed by Kyoko and Kyoto, the orangey-brown haired five year old twins. A brown haired young woman stopped the twins and told them to stand still for a picture. She was wearing black pants and a light blue tank top. The girls smiled for the picture. Then Kisa saw the woman, gasped and cried, "Emi!" She ran over and hugged the girl. The girl returned the hug. Then they realized that Emi was the girl that their mother told them all the stories about. She was French. She wasn't a graduate of Washburn High School because she moved back to France. The party they were at now was for Aki. It was Aki's 34th birthday and everyone was in a celebratory mood. Emi was with someone that rang a bell in Kisa's mind. Actually three people.  
  
"Um, Kisa, I would like you to meet my boyfriend, Duo. And this is Relena and..."  
  
"Heero," Kisa suddenly interupted.  
  
"How did you know?" asked Heero, looking at her suspiciously.  
  
"Oh, it's not hard to know. In fact, I have the evidence with me. My son, Heero, was named after a character in an anime. It's also his favorite anime. I thought he might get bored while he was here." She handed Heero one of the Gundam Wing DVD's. "Oh, and these are my two girls, Kyoko and Kyoto." She patted the five year olds on their heads. Heero looked at the front of the DVD case to find a profile of himself. It wasn't long before Heero (the younger) ran through the crowed with Yumi in hot persuit. Kisa stopped her son. "Hey Heero. I want you to meet someone." The young boy looked up into the face of _the_ Heero Yuy. The young boy's jaw dropped. Then his eyes turned to Duo Maxwell. If possible his jaw dropped farther. Then Kyo came over.  
  
"Well at least someone stopped the little brats," he commented, kissing his wife on the cheek.  
  
"Kyo, this is Duo Maxwell, Emi's boyfriend and her friends Heero and Relena."  
  
"You look familiar, have I met you before?" asked Kyo.  
  
"Um, I don't believe we have met before," replied Heero.  
  
Then Heero Kyo Sohma (that's the young boy's full name) piped up, recovering from shock and asked Duo, "Do you really pilot a gundam? Are you really the God of Death? You know mom reads these things called fan fictions about you guys. I think she's addicted to it. Dad says sometimes you can't pry her away from the computer, not even to make dinner. You know episode..."  
  
"Heero," Kisa interupted with a flash of warning hinted in her voice. Then she bent down and whispered something in her son's ears. Suddenly his stare became hard and cold. Heero Yuy stared down at the young boy. Relena looked at Heero Sohma and noted how much like Heero Yuy he looked at that moment. She burst out laughing. Then he switched and began ranting about injustice and weak women. Relena continued to howl in laughter. Now Duo was joining Relena gasping "Wu-man!" A smile began to crack on the older Heero's lips. Then Heero Sohma switched again. This time he pretended to hold absolutely still as Yumi decided she would play the part of Catherine. Yumi pretended to throw knives at Heero. Mean while, Duo, who was still howling in laughter, didn't notice the two young girls sneak up behind him. Suddenly the twins had jumped up on Duo's back and began to pull out his braid. Aki looked up at the mess of small twerps and Gundam pilots. Then she did a double take.  
  
"Gundam pilots?" she whispered to Soph. Soph looked over to the crowed watching Duo trying to shake off the twin girls.  
  
"And Relena Peacecraft," muttered Soph. They watched as Kisa's son Heero performed skits of the different characters personalities.  
  
"I must meet these Gundam pilots," replied Aki, "After all, this is my party they're crashing." She briskly walked over to the group, stopping once to say hi to Toshi.  
  
"So, it's happened again," she said when she reached the group, "Kyoko and Kyoto, get off pilot 02's back. Heero and Yumi, stop your pointless skits for a moment." Kisa pulled out a DVD from her bag that had Duo and Deathscythe on the cover. Duo looked at it as Kisa passed the DVD to Heero and told him to take all the children to the TV room on the second floor. Heero Yuy was still holding the first DVD in his hands.  
  
"How did Relena Peacecraft, Heero Yuy, and Duo Maxwell get invited to my birthday party?" asked Aki.  
  
"I invited them, Aki," replied Emi, "Duo is my boyfriend, and we thought it would be cool if we brought along some of our friends."  
  
"Hm, okay, you're off the hook. But if the other three show up, I'm not going to be in a good mood." With that Aki stalked off. Duo gulped. Heero glared. Then he suddenly remembered he was still holding Kisa's DVD. He handed it back. Kisa took it from him.  
  
"So what was Heero talking about fan fiction?" asked Duo. Kisa stared at Duo, suddenly remembering the last fan fiction she read about called "Underpants Quotes". Soon she was having uncontrolable fits of laughter. Kyo escorted his wife away, but not before Heero caught a phrase the seemingly crazy woman uttered. She said something like "being the God of Underpants forever".  
  
When Kyo came back he explained that Kisa was addicted to a Fan Fiction website and was constantly reading the stories posted there. She often burst out into laughing fits while reading the stories there. Then he handed Relena a small packet of papers. "Kisa told me to have you read this. It's one of her favorites." Relena took the packet of papers and read. Soon she was laughing so hard she had to clutch her stomache it hurt so bad. When Heero tried to take the papers to see what was so hillarious she yanked it away. It wasn't until Duo, sneaky as ever grabbed them that they got out of her grasp. As Duo began to read them, he began to laugh as hard if not harder than Relena was. Until he got farther down the page. Then he stopped and stared at the page. "That's not nice!" Relena was still rolling in laughter. Heero was unsuccessfully giving her the death glare. Finally, Kisa came out composed. She took the papers from Duo and stuffed them back in her bag. Then she went upstairs to fetch her three kids and the DVD they were watching.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
Later that night, Emi and Kisa were at Kisa's house after successfully putting the tired children to bed. They both held steaming cups of tea.  
  
"So how is everything with Duo?" asked Kisa.  
  
"Oh, wonderful. How about you and Kyo?" asked Emi, her French accent becoming more apparent.  
  
"Just peachy!" Kisa said with a sarcastic tone. "I'm joking. It's all quite well. Heero is taking karate with Kyo. Kyoto and Kyoko are your average over excited and hyper five year olds, and they have taken up ballet, tap, and jazz. They also do horseback riding and are a level below Heero in martial arts. Kyo is being Kyo, running a dojo. And well, I've gotten my fifth part in a broadway show."  
  
"Broadway? I thought you were going for Boston Ballet, or San Fransisco Ballet, or New York City Ballet."  
  
"Oh, I was at ABT for a while but then I decided that I could go for broadway, too. Besides, Broadway is more fun for the kids."  
  
"Ah." Then they heard a knock on the door. Kisa went and answered the door. Kyo was standing there holding up a very drunk Duo.  
  
"Heero Yuy somehow convinced Duo here to get into a shot contest. He's out. Emi, I think you should stay here for the night."  
  
"Okay, Orangy." Then Kisa and Emi went up stairs, laying down a bunch of paper towels nearly five inches think across the entire bathroom floor. Then Kyo came up behind them and dropped Duo on the mess. But unfortunately for Duo, a little surprise was in store for him.  
  
At two o'clock in the morning the twins woke up for their nightly bathroom break. Kyoko and Kyoto did this every morning without their parents knowledge. Oh, yes, they had taught themselves to use the big potty which was why they were supposedly potty trained in one day. No one seemed to notice the messes in the bathroom when the girls were two. But they hadn't known that "Aunt" Emi (A/N: I was gonna make her Auntie Em. Who can say Wizard of Oz?) and "Uncle" Duo were staying over. Since they couldn't turn on any lights for secrecy reasons they didn't see the paper towels and the man lying on the floor of their bathroom. That is, they didn't notice until Kyoto stepped on something incredebly squishy and muscular and they heard a groan. Kyoko nearly screamed. Kyoto was always the braver of the two. Then they heard a voice say, "Man my head hurts." The girls eyes slowly adjusted to the dark and they saw their braided friend lying on the bathroom floor.  
  
"Uncle Duo?" asked Kyoto.  
  
"Huh? Whose there?" asked the hung over pilot.  
  
"Kyoko and Kyoto. We had to use the bathroom. Why are you on the bathroom floor?"  
  
"Oh, your father must have thrown me in here. I got drunk last night."  
  
"What's drunk mean?" asked Kyoko inocently.  
  
"It means he drank to much alcohol, smart one," repremanded Kyoto, "Remember when Daddy came home that one night and Mommy wouldn't let us go any where near him. He was acting like a loony-bin escappee."  
  
"Are you still drunk?" asked Kyoko.  
  
"No," responded Duo, "Just have a bit of a hang over."  
  
"What's that?" asked the very clueless Kyoko. It's starting to become apparent who the brains behind the potty training operation had been.  
  
"Goofball, that's what Mommy called the headache Daddy had the morning after he got drunk."  
  
"You remind me of Relena," said Duo, pointing at Kyoko. He still couldn't get the twins strait.  
  
"Kyoko's like Relena?" asked Kyoto. Then she looked at her twin more closely. "I never noticed that before. That's funny." She began to giggle.  
  
"You two need to use the bathroom? You better go. Since I'm probaly quarentined to the room, I'll hop in the shower and shut the curtain," Duo said.  
  
Duo quickly slipped into the shower while the five year olds did their business. Then they flushed the toliet and left their "uncle" on his own in the paper towel padded bathroom. But rest was not going to come to the gundam pilot. No way. Five minutes later when Duo was trying to sleep, Heero Kyo Sohma walked into the bathroom. Since he had inherited his fathers cat-like eyes instead of his mothers blind ones, he saw Duo lying on the floor the minute he entered. So he turned on heel and left for the down stairs bathroom, but not before showering Duo with bad words. (These were not swears but bad words that could be swears.)  
  
Half an hour after Heero Sohma's appearance, Emi came in to check on her hung over boyfriend. It was at this point that Duo would have probably fallen asleep in his girlfriends lap. But for some reason Heero Yuy, Chang Wufei, Trowa Barton, and Quatre Winner decided to show up on the Sohma's doorstep. They rang the doorbell, which was quite loud, waking up a very annoyed orange top. He went to the door, relized who it was, showered them with swears, then had to let them in so they could check on their hung over friend. (Hello? It's 2:40 in the morning!)  
  
Two hours and twenty minutes later, a very awake Hilde dragging a sleepy Relena, a sleepy Dorothy, a half awake Cathy, and a more than half awake Sally came and rang the door bell. This got the eight year old Heero out of bed. He went down stairs and opened the door. He yelled about very early morning callers, then told them that Duo was in the upstairs bathroom making everyone's lives impossible. But since it was five in the morning and Heero would have to wake up in half an hour for morning training anyway, and since Kyo was already up because of the visitors who came two hours and twenty minutes before, they started training early. They were shortly joined by Wufei who wanted to warm up anyway, and Kyoto who was graggin a very resistant twin.  
  
Duo got to hang out with the twins alot, but he hung out with Kyoto the most. The girl was alot like him he decided. Kyoko was just clueless. Relena decided to take the girlier of the two twins under her wing. It was during the weekend that Duo taught the tomboy twin about lockpicking and being discrete. The girl picked it up quickly and she and Duo spent the weekend playing spying games on the adults. Mean while, Relena had taken Kyoko shopping. By the end of the weekend, Kyoko had her half of the twins' room painted pink, she had a canopy bed, and her own vanity table. Meanwhile, Duo and Kyoto had taken the liberty of painting her half black. She now had a bunkbed that had a desk underneith. She also had one of Heero Yuy's old laptops. Somehow Duo had gotten the non-responsive pilot to teach the girl about hacking. The girl had also managed to slip into Heero's room when the pilot wasn't looking and "borrow" his anti-hacker, spyware, and virus program. She hacked into the disc and installed it on her laptop. Now she had the perfect computer for "spy work" as she and Duo called it. On the desk part of her bunkbed she had a lamp and her laptop. Her laptop was also hooked up to the family network so that she could practice hacking into documents on her mother's computer. Kisa had created a special folder on her computer called, "For The Young Hacker". It contained documents that were okay for the child to hack into. A black curtain hung over the opening to the desk space so that she could have privacy while she practiced. Then Duo and Emi helped the girls install a curtain to run between the two sides of the room. It was black on one side and pink on the other. When the weekend was over, the pilots and the girls all had to leave so they could continue to work. The Sohma family was sad to see them leave but knew they would see each other again someday.  
  
Kyoto hugged Duo really hard. "You'll come back, right?" she asked.  
  
"I have to come back. You're going to become the next shinigami, right?"  
  
"Uh huh."  
  
"So keep practicing and I'll see you again, okay?"  
  
"Uh huh."  
  
Two weeks later, Heero showed up again with Relena in tail and he began to teach the girl how to use a gun. Her mother joined the lesson, knowing full well what was going on. Heero also brought his son, who was about Kyoto and Kyoko's age to the lesson. Relena would take Kyoko to fun places while the gun lesson was going on. Chris Yuy was soon Kyoto's best friend. And life continued on.  
  
In high school, Kisa, Aki, Soph, Toshi, Taki, and Emi had met the characters from Fruits Basket. 15 years later, Kisa's children met the characters from Gundam Wing. What would be next? Who knows? As Duo had stepped out that door he said, "Keep practicing and I'll see you again." Those words echoed in the five year old Kyoto's heart for a very long time. So that's what she did. She kept practicing. And Kisa watched her daughter improve over the years, and she knew what was in store for her young daughter. She knew that fate would come to pass, and she had to be there to help protect the world they lived in.

* * *

**A/N:_ So, here is the end to _Is It My Imagination?_! Okay, there is a sequel to this that I am writing about Kyoto. It's called_ Kyo's Daughter, Shinigami's Heir_! I hope you enjoyed this and I hope you enjoy the sequel! This has been Kagura Tora, signing off!_**


End file.
